


No. Please. [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [196]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Art, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Character Death, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dead Steve, Fanart, Hurt No Comfort, Injured Steve Rogers, M/M, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: As soon as Tony sees him, motionless on the ground, he brakes out into a run.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [196]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Kudos: 20
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	No. Please. [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo prompt [ “Recovery of a lost one” [T4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045746460/stony-bingo-2019-round-2-august-1st-2019)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
